Karakura Battle Part III
Karakura Battle Part III ''is the fifteenth chapter of Bleach: Ultimate Alien Volume I. Summary Gotei 13 & Vizards vs. Aizen Ichigo has just emerged from a Garganta and attacked Aizen with his Bankai. Though slightly surprised, Aizen emerges unscathed. He goads the group into attacking him, proclaiming he can kill them anytime he desires to while admonishing Ben for his heroism and saying that hatred is necessary for survival -- and is openly surprised (along with everyone else) when Ben loudly declares that he has saved the entire universe in the past, and has, in fact, been protecting and saving lives since he was ten years old. As the battle continues, Paradox explains the illusory powers of Aizen's Shikai, and that Ben and Ichigo are immune to said powers since they have never seen Aizen's Shikai. Harribel and Nelliel step forward to protect Ben while Captain Komamura arrives and reports that Tosen is alive. Aizen quickly overpowers Komamura, Love, and Lisa; in response, Sui-Feng attacks him, but is stopped by Paradox. With a snap of his fingers, Paradox dispells Aizen's Shikai, revealing to the shocked group that Sui-Feng was about to attack Hinamori. Aizen incapacitates the remaining Lieutenants, then quickly defeats Hitsugaya, Sui-Feng, Shinji, Ukitake, and Shunsui with ease. Hinamori approaches Aizen and, still under the delusion that he isn't evil, tries to convince him to "come back to her". Ultimate Big Chill manages to grab her and drag her away before Aizen can kill her. Yamamoto & NRG vs. Wonderweiss Yamamoto arrives, Shikai in hand, and attempts to kill Aizen with a well-laid trap (at the possible cost of the other captains), but is stopped by Wonderweiss, whom Aizen explains was created for the sole purpose of negating the effects of Yamamoto's Zanpakuto. Ben turns into NRG and battles Wonderweiss together with Yamamoto. Yamamoto kills Wonderweiss, much to NRG's horror, causing the two of them to get into a heated arguement, with Ben accusing Yamamoto of trying to take the easier route, and Aizen reveals that Wonderweiss's death will unleash the energy he absorbed. Yamamoto is badly wounded, but before Aizen can kill him, the elderly Shinigami grabs him and attempts a ''kamikaze Kido technique which Aizen ultimately survives, though is slightly injured. Aizen attempts to flee, with NRG hot on his trail. Group Attack Harribel, Nelliel, and Starrk attack Aizen, with Benmummy (later called Snare-oh) restraining the rogue Shinigami, but the attacks fail. Ichigo arrives and attempts to help, but the woud he gave Aizen previously has disappeared; Aizen explain that the Hogyoku has granted him high-speed regeneration. Ben turns into Cannonbolt, then Four Arms, neither of which are able to damage Aizen. Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki, arrives to help, and soon after, so do Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin. The Hogyoku begins to transform Aizen's body, increasing his power even further. Ben turns into Swampire, then Ultimate Swampfire, but neither are able to sufficiently damage the empowered Aizen. As the battle continues, Aizen gains yet another transformation, and he defeats the Shinigami with ease. Gin suddenly appears and briefly fights Ichigo, but abruptly ends the fight for unknown reasons. Ben finally turns into Way Big, but Aizen gains a third form and is able to get the better of him. Aizen then fatally wounds Harribel, Starrk, and Nelliel. Shocked and heartbroken, Ben begins to think that Aizen cannot be defeated, but Paradox convinces him that he may have one form that can. Realizing what he must do, Ben transforms into his most powerful form: Alien X. Aizen's Defeat Inside Ben's mind, Bellicus and Serena are initially uninterested in helping Ben, but he convinces them to go along with his desires (playing on Serena's compassion by crying about his dying friends, pushing her to convince Bellicus to second the motion). He shouts out a challenge to Aizen whom, amused, moves to finish Ben off, but with a wave of his hand, Alien X freezes Aizen in his tracks then punches him in the jaw, sending the surprised Aizen flying. Alien X suddenly appears behind Aizen, and the latter attempts to decapitate the former, but Alien X stops the attack with his fingertips and, with a flick of his wrist, destroys Kyoka Suigetsu while Aizen watches in shock. Visibly phased but undeterred, Aizen attempts to kill Alien X by unleashing the full strength of a powerful Hado Kido spell called Kurotsuhigi ("Black Coffin"), but Alien X brushes off the attack with little effort. Aizen uses another Kido spell, Senju Koten Taiho ("Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven-Culling Sear"), but Alien X simply makes the spell hit Aizen instead, badly damaging him. Seething, Aizen attempts to use Bakudo Kido to restrain Alien X, but the latter responds by simply restricting Aizen's ability to use Kido. He then slams Aizen into the ground repeatedly after spinning him around in the air. The Hogyoku proceeds to give Aizen a fourth form, with the arrogant Shinigami proclaiming that the Hogyoku recognizes Alien X as a real threat and it does not want Aizen to lose. Aizen marvels at his new form, which resembles a Highbreed, but Alien X is not impressed. Aizen attempts a sneak attack, but once again, Alien X is completely undamaged. Aizen tries another one, but Alien X makes the attack hit Aizen instead. Aizen, badly wounded, plummets to the ground once again, and before he can get up, Alien X restrains him. Out of desperation, Aizen asks how Alien X is able to do all this, and Alien X explains that he possesses the power to make his thoughts become reality. Shocked, Aizen proceeds to angrily call Alien X a fool, saying that he can do whatever he wants with that kind of power and asking why he "wastes" his time on heroism when "all of existence is at his finergtips". Unmoved, Alien X declares that he is doing what he wants. He then proceeds to fully heal all of his fallen comrades, who immediately race to the scene (along with Ben's friends who stayed on the sidelines) and are left in awe of Alien X. The Celestialsapien declares that he has decided Aizen's punishment, and with a wave of his hand, Aizen returns to his first form. Ben reverts to his human and explains that he stripped Aizen of his powers as punishment for the latter's crimes, to the shock of Aizen and Ben's allies. Aizen angrily asks why Ben would oppose him and asks who he is, to which Ben responds that he is "Ben 10" and slugs Aizen. Aizen's Death Gin arrives without warning and congratulates Ben on his victory (calling him a "Deus Ex Machina"), and says that Ben has done him a huge favor, confusing the latter. Gin then approaches Aizen and mocks him for being defeated before announcing that it is time for the "curtain call". Aizen weakly mutters Gin's name, but before he can say anything else, Gin releases his Shikai and kills Aizen by stabbing him in the heart, much to everybody's shock. When a horrified Ben demands an explanation, Gin declares that he had planned on killing Aizen from the very beginning. Kevin compliments Gin on his deception, prompting Gwen to elbow him in the ribcage. Character Debuts *Isshin Kurosaki *Yoruichi Shihōin Aliens Used *Ultimate Big Chill *NRG *BenmummySnare-oh(story debut) *Cannonbolt *Four Arms *Brainstorm *Goop *Humungousaur (goes Ultimate) *Ultimate Humungousaur *Swampfire (goes Ultimate) *Ultimate Swampfire *Way Big *Alien X (story debut) Trivia *This is the first time, since Alien Force, that Ben is able to control Alien X. *Sosuke Aizen is finally defeated. *The outcome of Ichigo's battle with Gin is never shown. Category:Chapters Category:Ultimate Alien Volume I Chapters